Bienvenida a la vida, Cassie
by Deteckycluso
Summary: Pequeño relato que nos cuenta acerca del nacimiento de Cassie. Johnny Cage tuvo que pedir una tarde libre en el Set, para ir al hospital.


**Hola a todos, después de un par de meses sin estar por acá. Les traigo un corto relato sobre el nacimiento de Cassie Cage, espero que más de algunos les guste y consideremoslo como el primer Fanfic porque bueno, el anterior que escribí no esperaba que estuviera tan desastroso, admito que fui muy rápido en cuanto a los sucesos, pero bueno. Creo que empezaré de este modo con cuentos cortos.**

 **Antes que nada debo decir que los personajes de MK no son míos. Son propiedad de Netherealm Studios, así que va credito para ellos.**

* * *

 ****Era un día soleado. Hacía mucho calor y debido a esto, la gente parecía asarse en las calles. En el cielo no había ni una sola nube, y tan solo era el mediodía.

Johnny Cage estaba trabajando en el Set. Firmaban una película que saldría dentro de 6 meses, y a él le otorgaron un papel de un príncipe enamorado que debía besar a una muchacha y casarse con ella, obviamente en la película.

Pero eso no lo tenía que hacer aún, la escena que grababan era de escalar un edificio, bueno, era una pared de madera acostada con varios cortes cuadrangulares simulando ser ventanas y alrededor de él, tres paredes más que estaban de pie y eran de color verde.

Todo iba bien, el director observaba la actuación sin ningún problema. Cage realizaba su papel lo bastante excelente como para no ocupar tiempo después de almuerzo para repetir la escena.

De pronto, se oyó un sonido de teléfono. Se oía bajo eso sí, cosa que el director no le importó y por ende dejó seguir la escena. Provenía desde otra habitación.

Una de las actrices pasaba por dicha habitación donde sonaba el teléfono. Al oírlo, contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Está Johnny ahí? necesito hablar con él— desde el otro lado de la llamada una voz femenina le contestó.

—Ahorita no puede, está ocupado filmando una escena, ¿Es urgente?

—Es que...¡no aguanto!

La voz del teléfono se trataba nada que Sonya, la esposa de Johnny Cage. Una mujer con personalidad fuerte y soldado en las Fuerzas Especiales.

Se podía escuchar que se quejaba, como si le doliera algo. Los gemidos eran fuertes que se lograba escuchar por toda la habitación.

—Aló, ¿Sucede algo?— La compañera de trabajo, interrogó.

—¿Puedes decirle esto a Johnny?— Sonya, respirando aceleradamente, cosa que se oía el sonido de la respiración, respondió con otra pregunta.

—Cuénteme.

—dile que vaya al hospital, es que estoy a punto de dar a luz a mi bebé.

—¡Felicidades, señora! Supongo que debe ser la esposa del señor Johnny.

—Así es— Sonya le confirmó.

—Muy bien, en cuanto terminen de grabar se lo hago saber.

Ambas colgaron. La actriz se fue directo hacia la habitación del set. Tuvo que esperar como 10 minutos para que terminaran de filmar. Al pasar esos 10 minutos...

—¡Corte!— el director con un megáfono, ordenó detener la actuación. Ya habían acabado por la primera jornada.

—Esto hubiese sido más emocionante si grabáramos en un edificio de verdad— Johnny Cage comentaba, mientras bajaba de la tarima.

—Felicidades, Cage— La actriz se acercó a él.

—Gracias, pero no estuvo tan divertido esto— el actor agradecía, creyendo que la mujer se refería a su actuación.

—No lo digo por eso. Tu esposa acaba de llamar y dice que vayas al hospital. Vas a tener a tu bebé— ella le contaba.

Johnny tras oír, no sabía como responder. Se quedó observando a su compañera, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba contento por dentro, ya que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

—Felicidades compañero— la actriz volvió a felicitarlo y esta vez, abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

—Muchas gracias, no puedo evitar llorar— Johnny Cage respondía y correspondiendo el abrazo a su compañera.

Efectivamente, Cage se le salían las lagrimas de sus ojos, sin su consentimiento, aún cuando los cerró por unos momentos.

Fueron varios minutos en el estuvieron abrazados. El director tan solo los miraba confundido.

—¿Me pueden decir que sucede?— preguntó.

—¡Mi esposa va a tener al bebé!— Johnny con un grito de emoción, contestó.

—Pues, te felicito, hombre.

—Tengo que ir al hospital, ¿Puedo tomarme la tarde libre?

—Tenemos que filmar la escena del rescate de la chica. Pero tratándose de tu hijo...— El director, poniéndose en el lugar de Cage, le dio un par de palmaditas en su hombro— Podemos seguir mañana. Ve tranquilo al hospital.

—Muchas gracias. Mañana mismo traeré a mi bebé para que lo conozcan.

Johnny estaba feliz. Agarró su coche y se fue sin perder tiempo rumbo al hospital, donde su esposa Sonya lo esperaba.

Durante el trayecto, se acordaba de muchas cosas, pues esas muchas cosas tenían su mente a mil por hora: El torneo, Shao Kahn, las muertes de los guerreros y gente que conoció en ese difícil tiempo, los varios intentos de conquistar a Sonya, como citas y buenas disposiciones para con ella, solo por estar cerca de ella, las películas que filmó como Ciudadano Cage, entre tantas.

Finalmente al llegar al hospital que era un edificio de varios pisos, aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento de bajo tierra porque el de la superficie estaba lleno de vehículos.

Después de bajarse del coche, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a donde la recepcionista. Ella reconoció inmediatamente al hombre.

—¿Usted debe ser el señor Cage?

—Así es. ¿Sonya me dijo que estaría aquí?

—Sonya, su esposa? ella está en la sala de parto, está teniendo a su bebé.

—Qué bien, voy

—¡Espere!— la mujer lo detuvo— Nadie puede entrar, tendrá que esperar un rato.

Johnny se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico po minutos, ya que estaba ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso por como saldría todo. Tan siquiera lo que pasaban por el televisor que estaba al frente y colgado lo tranquilizaba.

En los próximos 4 a 10 minutos se la llevó caminando de un lado a otro. Algunas personas lo observaban curiosas, pero más o menos se daban cuenta de que esperaba a un bebé.

Finalmente uno de los doctores salió de dicha sala, pasando por al lado de Johnny Cage sin siquiera mirarlo, él tampoco le habló, tan solo el médico fue hacia la recepcionista.

Ella apuntaba con su dedo hacia el actor como indicándole al hombre a Cage. El caminó directo al actor.

—¿Usted es Johnny Cage, cierto?

—Sí, ¿Sucede algo?

Johnny tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en estos momentos.

—Su esposa tuvo a su bebé. Es una niña, ¿puede pasar a verla?

—Claro que sí.

Entonces Cage, acompañó al medico a la sala. Allí estaba Sonya acostada en una camilla, junto con un lindo bebé descansando en su pecho. La rubia tan solo al ver a su marido, le sonrió.

—Gracias por venir, Johnny.

—¿Sabes como se va a llamar?

—Pero si lo aclaramos hace nueve meses. dijimos que Cassandra sería su nombre— Sonya, respondió con una risilla, mientras observaba a la niña.

Durante todo el día, Cage le hizo compañía a Sonya, como le habían dado la tarde libre. Ella debía estar 3 días en el hospital, lo cual Johnny quería ir al Set a presentarles a todos a su hija, cosa que no podrá hacer una vez pasado esos tres días.

—hola a todos, vengo a ver a Sonya— alguien entró a la sala, ese alguien conocido por los dos.

—¡Kenshi!— Cage exclamó— Es una sorpresa de que vengas a vernos.

—De echo fui yo quien trajo a Sonya. Todas las ambulancias estaban ocupadas.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Kenshi?— Sonya le interrogó.  
— Pues en mi casa. Ayudando a Suchin.

Un suspiro se escuchó provenir desde Sonya. Ella miraba por la ventana un poco triste.

—¿Sucede algo, querida?— Johnny, al percatarse del estado de la rubia le preguntó.

Ella mirando a la niña recién nacida durmiendo, contestó:

—Habría querido que Jax estuviese aquí. Le hubiera encantado conocer a la nena.

Cage agachó la mirada hacia su hija. El al verla, nuevamente sonrió. Tan adorable se veía la chiquilla que la acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Algún día encontraremos la forma de liberar a Jax, algún día— fue lo que respondió, con tal de darle una esperanza a su esposa de que Jax, volviera a su bando.

Jax era el superior de Sonya en las fuerzas especiales. Eran amigos y la pasaban bien juntos. Lastimosamente murió hace poco a manos de Sindel, junto con la mayoría de los demás guerreros escogidos para los kombates.

Había sido revivido por Quan Chi, un malvado brujo de Netherealm, pero su mentalidad no era la misma, tan solo la maldad reinaba en él. Por eso Johnny Cage hablaba de "liberar" era decir, sacarlo de su hechizo y volverlo bueno.

—Espero que Cassie saque algo de mi— el actor, bufaba, aunque realmente esperaba que la nena heredara alguna manía suya.

—Ojalá por nada del mundo sean tus chistes— Kenshi, de modo sarcástico contestó.

—¿Le dijiste Cassie?

—Claro querida. Un diminutivo de Cassandra— Johnny trataba de explicarle a su esposa.

Después de todo, la niña se veía durmiendo tranquilamente. Como se dijo antes, era adorable a simple vista y sus quejidos por acomodarse bien, ablandaba los corazones de todos los presentes.

* * *

 **Aquí acaba mi historia. No quiero criticas negativas. Si hay algo mal en el fic díganmelo positivamente, pues quiero mejorar.**


End file.
